Quatre
by Kei Dysis
Summary: Empat pasangan. Empat kisah pendek. Empat kegilaan. Acrostic-Fictogemino. SasuHina-ItaIno-NejiKarin-UtaShion.


**Naruto** **-** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Quatre** **-** **Kei Dysis**

 **Real Image - Owner**

 **Cover Editor - Kei Dysis**

 **.**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, Acrostic-Fictogemino, etc.**

 **.**

 **SasuHina-ItaIno-NejiKarin-UtaShion**

 **.**

 **17/01/2016**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

 **SASUKE-HINATA**

Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

Ada kilat kemenangan yang berpendar semakin nyalang di sepasang eboni.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke kemudian bergerak, begitu lembut menyentuh dagu Hinata yang terangkat angkuh.

Umpatan lirih seketika lenyap dari bibir mungil Hinata, kekasih sepihak dari pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

Kepala Sasuke perlahan menunduk rendah, dengan tatapan mata yang masih terpusat pada objek favoritnya.

Embusan napas gemetar Hinata justru terdengar semakin merdu di telinga sang Uchiha.

 **.**

Hentakan jantung Hinata berubah lebih kencang, seolah mengancam diri Hinata dalam rentangan tangan dan tubuh Sasuke yang mengurungnya.

Iringan semburat merah samar di wajahnya pun tak luput mengkhianati gadis Hyuuga itu.

Netra sewarna lilac Hinata tampak mengeras kesal akibat kekalahan telak pertamanya.

Alih-alih berusaha kabur atau berdebat seperti biasanya, Hinata hanya mampu terpaku dengan bersandar pada dinding.

Tak bisa berkutik.

Aura kekuasaan penuh arogansi milik Sasuke akhirnya kini berhasil membuat Hinata terpaksa bertekuk lutut.

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **ITACHI-INO**

Itachi seketika melebarkan senyum kala Ino akhirnya berlari menjauhi pantai demi menghampirinya.

Tawa sang wanita bermata biru kembali terdengar, jenis tawa yang selalu berhasil mengusir awan jelaga yang menaungi Itachi.

Angin beraroma asin tiba-tiba saja bertiup lebih kencang, semakin jahil memainkan surai panjang milik Itachi dan Ino.

Cahaya mentari imajiner khas Ino pun tampak semakin berkilau manis nan penuh pesona.

 _Harus berapa kalikah aku dibuat jatuh cinta pada wanita ini?_

Itachi hanya bergeming takjub sambil memandang kekasihnya dengan penuh minat.

 **.**

Ino tersenyum sumringah, begitu senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan pantai lagi.

Nirwana seakan menjelma menjadi bentangan biru langit dan biru laut yang berpadu indah.

Ombak-ombak terlihat saling berlomba menyentuh karang dengan suara debur merdu, ingin menjadi musik pengiring sepasang insan saat menikmati waktu senggang.

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **NEJI-KARIN**

Nyala api keterpanaan kini berkobar di kedua mata Karin, menciptakan seringai samar penuh kepuasan di bibir Neji.

Entitas sebuah cincin telah dilingkarkan oleh pria Hyuuga itu di jari manis wanita di hadapannya.

Jelas sekaligus tegas, Neji lantas berkata, "Aku ingin kau menikahkan denganku. Peduli setan dengan persetujuanmu!"

Indra penglihatan layaknya bulan milik Neji tampak masih menyorot datar.

 **.**

Karin berusaha tidak gentar, meski Neji kembali menggenggam erat tangannya.

Air muka wanita berkacamata itu berubah memanas oleh kekesalan, juga kegugupan.

Rendah dan serak, Karin kemudian berdesis sembari berjengit menjauh, "Kau bukan tipeku lagi, asal kau tahu."

Iris rubi Karin masih bertahan untuk tetap menatap tajam sang mantan kekasih.

Nyaris saja Karin kehilangan kemampuan bernapasnya, karena mendadak sebuah sentuhan lembut menyapu bibirnya.

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **UTAKATA-SHION**

Utakata tersenyum mendengus, sementara tangannya bergerak mendekap semakin erat sang istri yang mulai bergelung manja di dadanya.

"Tidur kubilang," perintah Utakata, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kerucut mungil di bibir Shion.

Angka sebelas kini terlihat sudah berkedip-kedip dalam cahaya merah pada jam dinding di tengah keremangan kamar.

Ketika ingin menutup kelopak mata, Utakata justru merasakan jemari Shion memainkan kancing piamanya.

Ada gerutuan kecil yang ditangkap oleh telinga Utakata, disusul desahan panjang yang lambat-lambat mulai menghilang.

Tangan kanan Utakata pun menyentil dahi berponi dari gadis bermata _violet_ itu.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan menurunkan nilaimu kalau kau masih belum tidur juga, Suzumura Shion," ancam Utakata dengan gumaman datar.

 **.**

"Sebagai wali kelasku, tidak bisakah kau memberikanku dispensasi satu hari lagi saja? Ayolah, Uta- _kun_! Hmm?"

Hanya keheningan yang membalas rajukan perempuan yang hampir berusia 18 tahun itu.

Ingin beranjak dari ranjang, Shion justru mendapati rangkulan tangan Utakata mencegahnya bangun.

"Oh, astaga! Tidak bisakah liburan musim panas kali ini diperpanjang?"

Niat untuk bergadang dari Shion demi bisa maraton menonton drama Korea kali ini benar-benar terpaksa dibatalkan.

 **.:.**

 **THEEND**

 **.:.**

 **Acrostic (Akrostik) itu sebenernya kaya sejenis teknik membuat puisi yang dibikin dengan huruf awal setiap barisnya menyusun sebuah kata atau kalimat.**

 **Tapi yang aku buat ini bukan puisi, cuman minjem idenya aja dengan ngebuat fanfic yang huruf awal setiap kalimatnya berdasarkan nama pairing, dan sengaja juga disusun kaya format puisi biar aku enak bacanya. XD *dirajamahlisastra* Dulu pernah buat sih puisi akrostik berdasarkan nama lengkap SasuHina, tapi cuman jadi yang bagian nama Uchiha aja, tapi lupa di mana nulisnya. Hah~**

 **Kalo fictogemino itu maksudnya fiksi kembar, jadi sejenis cerita yang bisa dibaca dari atas maupun dari bawah.**

 **Awalnya cuman iseng kemarin sore nantangin diri bikin fanfic acrostic buat SasuHina doang, tapi dapet ide buat digabungin sama teknik fictogemino aja, terus malah ketagihan, dan akhirnya bikin empat sebelum masa berlaku kuota habis hari ini. Ternyata susah-susah gampang buatnya. Kekeke~ Tapi seneng sih bisa buat empat fanfic dengan pairing berbeda sekaligus, walaupun cuman yang pendek-pendek. ^^**

 **Dan akhir kata, buat yang udah baca fanfic Quatre ini …**

 **.:.**

 **THANKS! :)**


End file.
